Piggy Squeals
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: A kind-of sequel to 'You Can Only take So Much.' You don't need to read the first story to understand this one. two totally different plot, setting, ect. Rated M For M/M sex, Language, and an odd fetish! please read! **CENTON**


"Would Elmo be considered as a Muppet?" John asked.

"What?" Randy said, arching his eyebrow.

"Is Elmo a Muppet?"

"John I have no idea… Why are you even asking me this? Isn't Sesame Street for preschoolers anyway?"

John huffed and switched the channel to something more suitable for his age. He never thought he would ever be too old for the Muppets or Sesame Street. To him, those shows were fucking legit. John never watched the shows every day, but he did like to enjoy it every now and then which is something his lover, Randy could never understand.

Leaving the room, John walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He smiled to himself, opening the large walk-in closet. On one side was Randy's clothes and on the other side was John's. On John's side of the closet, he had boxes that held his Muppets collection. Toys, books, records, video tapes, you name it, it was all there. John reached for the largest box at the top. He opened it to reveal his collection for his favorite Muppet of all; Miss Piggy. Who doesn't favorite her? She's stylish, funny, and above all; She is totally _IN LOVE_ with Kermit, Just like John is in love with Randy. I guess we could say John was a bit of a "Miss Piggy" himself. Hell, That's the reason why he adopted his pet piglet Leola, and selected pigs as his favorite animal, in honor of his childhood idol, Miss Piggy.

The one thing John valued the most out of the whole collection was a rare one in 1,000 collector's edition Miss Piggy doll. She wore a purple sequin dress and matching stiletto heel, and a white feather boa. It was still in its box and was in great condition. On various occasions he was highly tempted to open the box and take the doll out, but he resisted. Luckily he had, because opening it would lessen the doll's value.

"John, are you okay in there?" Randy said, knocking on the closet door.

"Yeah." John responded, opening the door.

"I miss you downstairs baby, its lonely." Randy purred in John's ear. "But I wanna show you something."

"You can show me in a sec, but look what I decided to go through today!" John handed the box to Randy, hoping he would look through his neat little gatherings.

Randy glanced down at the box and said; "Miss Piggy, huh? Well, she's quite the looker!" Wiggling his eyebrows at John.

"Weirdo!" John poked the bellybutton. "You know, I have an idea"

"Yeah? And what's that?" Randy wraps his arms around John and pulls him close.

"We should dress as Kermit the frog and Miss Piggy next Halloween."

"No way! There's already one pig on the house, I don't think I can handle two!" Randy chuckled.

"Fine, How about you dress up as a Chippendale, but all the time?" John said, tracing Randy's abs through his shirt.

"All the time?"

"All-the-frickin'-time."

"Fine with me, as long as I don't have to parade around in a frog suit!" Randy said with a devious smile. Was he really gonna dress like that for John? He could only hope..

"I saw this in the cable guide and thought you'd wanna watch it."

"What is it?"

"Loony Tunes."

"Loony Tunes? With 'Petunia Pig'? she's a _total_ Miss Piggy rip off!" John said full of disgust.

"But don't you think it's still kinda cute? I mean come on, look at them!"

"Ugh! Piggy can totally kick petunia's ass at anything! Sure, this cartoon is cute, but it's nothing compared to The Muppets!"

Randy chuckled to himself. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew this would get john all worked up in such a manner that there would be only one way for him to let it all out. And we all can figure out what that is.

"Are you upset, baby?" Randy asked.

John nodded.

"Follow me, I know how to make you feel all better."

Randy held John's hand as they went to their garden in their backyard. The two knew exactly what was coming next and neither one could wait to get started.

"Wait here babe, I gotta go get some things." John said.

"Hurry!" Randy whined.

While Randy waited, for john to return, he grabbed the hose and watered the dirt until it became mushy and muddy. Good thing the hadn't planted their flowers and other plants yet. Randy was getting impatient. He wanted John and he wanted him now. He pulled off his shirt, slid his hand down his pants and teased and stroked himself until he was fully hard. Just imagining what John had planned out drove him wild.

John watched outside the window, he smiled wickedly. Randy had no idea what he was in for. This time would be much different from last time. John quietly came through the door trying to be as silent as possible. As he approached Randy he could feel the tension and excitement burning inside himself. It was almost too much to handle, but he realized he needed to be quiet in order for this to go according to plan. John opened the bottle of… let's say, a liquid, and rubbed the substance on his nose. He twisted the bottle's cap back on and stalked his way over to Randy.

Randy turned off the hose and tossed it to the side for now, just as soon as he did that, he heard some squealing? No.. snorting. Then something wet nuzzled him behind his ear and he smelled an all too familiar smell; _Barbeque sauce._

Turning around he saw a sight that almost made him jizz his pants. It was john, completely naked except for a curly tail, a head band with pig's ears attached to it, and a snout. Before randy could react, John shoved him backwards into the mud and poured the barbecue all over his chest. John licked and lapped at Randy's torso like an actual pig would do. Randy always had a fetish for animal role play, but this by far had to be the best.

"Snort for me while you're doing this." Randy commanded. John had no issue obeying.

Licking rapidly over Randy's chest, John paused a bit to suck and nibble at Randy's nipples. He knew that was where one of Randy's sensitive spots were. Randy moaned in ecstasy, but he needed more. He shoved John off into the mud beside him and stripped off his jeans and briefs. Randy crawled up on john until his fully hard cock was in John's face.

"Suck." Randy said.

John didn't need to be told twice. He was already teasing Randy's sensitive head. He hollowed his cheeks and went all the way down. He sucked sharply in and out on his lover's large member. John felt like he couldn't stop, and he had no intentions on stopping anyway . He needed Randy in his mouth, pounding his needy throat. John loved the way Randy tasted. It was a taste that no other man had and that's what kept John on his knees begging Randy for more (Literally).

"Mmmm.. Just like that Johnny.." Randy whimpered out. John's mouth felt too good, it was hot and wet. Randy was going to lose it.

Sucking and grazing his teeth along the thick shaft, John worked hard on Randy. Hearing his lovers cries of pleasure and dirty talk let him know that he appreciated what he was giving to him. Randy Suddenly pulled out of John's mouth with made an obscene "Pop". He slapped john in the face with his cock causing a gasp to escape john's swollen lips. A streak of pre-cum was left behind on john's cheek.

Randy then picked up the barbeque sauce and poured some on john's face. He leaned down and viciously licked it off making himself moan. He grunted and growled at how delicious this whole thing was.

John rolled on top of Randy rolled back on top of him. At this point they were practically _Mud Wrestling_. Bodies grinding against one another getting dirty and causing more and more sexual friction.

"Damn boy, why are you so fucking filthy?" Randy mumbled against John's lips before crashing them together for a very wet and dirty kiss. John just smirked and got on all fours for Randy.

Randy positioned himself behind john and without any warning, he thrusted himself inside John's tight ass. Picking up the pace, Randy slapped spanked john's plump ass cheeks until they were both red and stung like a bitch. John squealed out in pleasure and stroked himself in sync with Randy's pace. John felt completely stuffed with randy inside him.

"Snort slut!" Randy barked as he gritted his teeth followed by a sharp slap to the ass.

John whined and snorted again. He somewhat enjoyed the feeling that randy owned him, and whatever he said, goes. Beyond all Randy was John's Master. John didn't see it as a bad way because they both loved each other, but in a sense Randy was John's rightful owner.

Hearing those animalistic noises from john made randy come in an instant, john came with him. They rolled around in the mud some more kissing and getting the last bit of their orgasms out.

"I love you, Dolly face." Randy said pulling John's head closer to his.

John blushed at the nickname. "I love you too, _Kermie"_ he teased,

Randy swatted his ass and said "Call me that again, little boar whore, and you're bacon bits!" Then he slowly ran his tongue over John's barbeque and mud covered neck.


End file.
